Nos Braços de um Anjo
by Yuuhi Mah-chan
Summary: Quando aquela pessoa querida se vai. Quando você perde o chão. Quando não encontra mais a saída e não sabe o que é certo ou errado... A quem recorrer à não ser se render à própria insanidade? – Asuma e Kurenai – Nos Braços de um Anjo.


**_Yo pessoal!_**

Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic, hum, digamos, dramalhona xD Bom, uma fic acompanhada de música. A música que eu escolhi é linda, realmente toca no fundo da gente... sem duplo sentido xp Pra quem nunca ouviu essa música , aconselho ouvi-la, é uma das músicas tema do filme "A Cidade dos Anjos" , chamada Angel da cantora Sarah McLachlan. Ah, ouçam-na lendo a fic \o/ .

Fic pra quem gosta de coisas tristes, e pra Tami, que gosta de dramas e coisas tristes xp ... Tipo Ghost do outro lado da vida xp

Personagens presentes na fic: Yuuhi Kurenai e Sarutobi Asuma, do anime Naruto.

Eles não me pertencem, ok?

_**PS: contém um spoiler**_

**------0000------**

**Nos braços de um anjo...**

As noites não eram mais as mesmas para ela. Ao deitar-se, os pensamentos de Kurenai despertavam lembranças, um grande tormento. Quando fechava os olhos, o via. Quando olhava a lua, o via. O via na fotografia, o via ao seu lado na cama, ou nas missões que executavam juntos. Nas rosas vermelhas sentia o seu cheiro. _"Nem essas rosas são mais belas que seus olhos." _Dizia ele sempre sorrindo.

Quando recordava essas palavras, quase podia ouvir a voz, tão próxima de si, tocando-lhe carinhosamente os ouvidos. Kurenai tocava seu próprio rosto e fechava os olhos procurando senti-lo. Sorria sorrisos tristes, com o coração apertado e nós na garganta. As lágrimas, como toda noite, não tardavam a lhe escorrer dos olhos. "_Asuma..." _sussurrava rouca e depois de horas e horas perdida dentro de si mesma, os olhos se rendiam ao cansaço.

Noite após noite, sempre assim. Kurenai o aguardava, o desejava... Mais ela sabia que não o teria e que não o veria novamente.Nunca mais. Desejava morrer pela segunda chance de encontrá-lo e ficar junto dele pelo resto da eternidade...

"_Spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always some reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memories seep from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight"_

**_Tradução:_**

"_Passa todo seu tempo esperando_

_Por aquela segunda chance,_

_Por uma oportunidade que deixaria tudo bem_

_Sempre há um motivo_

_Para não se sentir bem o suficiente._

_E é difícil no fim do dia,_

_Eu preciso de alguma distração._

_Oh, belo descanso_

_A lembrança vaza das minhas veias..._

_Deixe-me ficar vazia_

_E sem peso e talvez_

_Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite."_

**------0000------**

E esta noite não seria diferente das outras. Kurenai estava à beira da loucura. Asuma estava em tudo, perseguia-lhe. Chorava descontroladamente. Tentava se levantar, se esforçava ao extremo, mais, perder um amor assim, até os mais fortes caem... Quando Kurenai enxergava um caminho ou via uma luz, abismos surgiam lhe impedindo a passagem. Mentia a si mesma de que tudo ficaria bem... Novamente, as lembranças perfuravam-lhe o peito com grande ferocidade. Seus olhos perdiam a cor, a vida. Seu corpo perdia a força...

Cenas daquele beijo doce, do outro cheio de desejo e malicia, das noites de amor, às vezes carinhosas, às vezes selvagens e cheias de prazer, dos suspiros, dos toques, ah! Os toques, aqueles toques que a faziam gemer e a sussurrar à ele seu nome. Dos embalos do amor... Também, da cumplicidade, de quando um cuidava do outro... De tudo.

"_Eu... te quero de novo...Asuma...", _dizia, andando como um zumbi dentro de sua casa, que, há tempos se tornara fria e vazia. O céu despencou em água... _"Eu vou, estou à caminho, querido..." _

Kurenai tomou em mãos uma de suas varias kunais e caiu sobre os joelhos. Já não chorava, porém seus olhos espelhavam como estava perdida, tão perdida dentro de si mesma. Mirou a kunai (lança) contra seu próprio peito. Estava tão fora de si que não percebera o que estava prestes a cometer. _"Asuma... eu já estou indo..." _um leve sorriso surgiu em sua face pálida. Conduziu a kunai (lança) em direção ao próprio coração.

"_So tired of the straight line_

_and everywhere you turn_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back_

_and the storm keeps on twisting_

_you keep on building the lines_

_that you make up for all that you lack_

_it doesn't make no difference_

_escaping one last time_

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees"_

**_Tradução:_**

"_Tão cansada de andar na linha,_

_E para todo lugar que se vira_

_Existem abutres e ladrões nas suas costas,_

_E a tempestade continua se retorcendo._

_Você continua construindo a mentira_

_Que você inventa por causa de tudo que você não tem_

_Não faz nenhuma diferença_

_Escapar uma última vez..._

_É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura, oh_

_Esta gloriosa tristeza que me deixa de joelhos_."

**------0000------**

Um grito a desperta da insanidade que a levava a quase cometer um grande erro. Era uma voz conhecida, a voz que ela queria e precisava ouvir. Olhou ao redor, nada viu. Mas sentia. Sentiu uum toque em suas mãos armadas com a Kunai. Um toque doce, que a fez largar a arma.

"_A... Asuma...?" _Sentiu algo tocar-lhe o rosto. Sim, era o toque daquelas mãos. Kurenai fechou os olhos.

"_O que você estava pensando?" _as mãos acariciavam-lhe o rosto e a voz soava repreensiva. Kurenai mantinha os olhos fechados.

"_Você realmente achou que eu ficaria feliz se você morresse...? Eu te amo além de tudo, mais cada um tem a sua hora e eu te esperarei até a sua chegar..." _a voz agora soava doce e acalentadora. Kurenai abriu os olhos. Podia vê-lo. Ele sorria. O quarto que se encontrava ha algum tempo escuro e frio, agora estava iluminado com uma luz aconchegante.

"_Você realmente ainda não percebeu...?" _dizia ele, sempre sorrindo. _"Você precisa continuar viva, precisa cuidar dele... Eu os acompanharei dia após dia." _

Kurenai não entedia. _"Asuma... o que quer dizer...?" _Ela o olhava nos olhos, tentava o tocar mais não conseguia.

"_Em breve descobrira, e creio que voltara a sorrir." _

Houve um momento de silêncio. Os dois se olhavam.

"_Prometa-me... Nunca mais tentara se machucar... E, se alguém te machucar, estarei olhando por você... Preciso partir." _dizia ele se despedindo.

"_Fi...Fica..." _um soluço e lágrimas novamente escorreram-lhe dos olhos já vermelhos de tanto chorar, dia após dia...

Ainda de joelhos, Kurenai tentou abraça-lo. Ela apenas conseguia sentir sua presença, não conseguia tocá-lo nem senti-lo, tentava abraça-lo forte e tocar os lábios nos dele... _"Asuma..." _chorava. Ele pediu que ela fechasse os olhos. Ela o fez. Então ele o abraçou forte, agora ela pode sentir e retribuir o abraço. Ela o apertou forte como se quisesse prendê-lo ali pra sempre.

Asuma acariciou os cabelos da amada. Os dois olhavam-se com ternura. Ela não resistiu e tocou os lábios nos dele. Provavelmente, esse seria o último beijo, até os dois se reencontrarem em outra vida, ou quem sabe, na eternidade da morte... Um beijo sem malícias, cheio de sentimento.

"_Preciso ir..." _Asuma se afastava lentamente dela. Kurenai abriu os olhos como em reflexo, para tentar impedi-lo... Não havia mais ninguém ali... O quarto tornou-se escuro e vazio novamente...

"_Cuide bem do bebê, eu sempre estarei com vocês, amando-os..._" a voz de Asuma soou uma última vez.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Kurenai tocou seu ventre, impressionada e sorriu em meio às lágrimas. A chuva continuava a cair...

"_In the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here"_

_**Tradução:**_

"_Nos braços de um anjo,_

_Voar para longe daqui,_

_Deste escuro e frio quarto _

_E da imensidão que eu temo._

_Você é arrancado das ruínas_

_De seu devaneio silencioso._

_Você está nos braços de um anjo,_

_Que você encontre algum conforto ali"_

_**THE END \o/**_


End file.
